


Only to be close to you

by Son_of_the_Mourning



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_the_Mourning/pseuds/Son_of_the_Mourning
Summary: When he chose his base location, he didn't know it was already occupied. Nor did he want her to leave. Wren makes it her mission to teach Ultron that there's more to life than it's imminent self destruction. He understood human emotions but he knew he needed a body to feel more than that. To feel her. *ONESHOT WITH EPILOGUE*Dedicated to PrincessDarcy_of_asguard





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/gifts).



**Credit for consulting goes to PrincessDarcy_of_Asguard**

**We had this idea back in early june? Can't remember. Always talked about it but never actually WROTE it. Probably because I have so many projects going on right now.**

**I know everyone is gonna be all like "When are you gonna update Soldier of Fortune or Aphelion?!"**

**I had to get this out of my system. Couldnt think straight until I wrote this out. Which is why this is a oneshot only.**

**There may or may not be an epilogue. Depends on the reviews this gets. Jury lies with the readers on that one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is where I will build my empire." He held his large metal arms out to his side.

Pietro was standing behind him with his arms crossed, giving Ultron a sarcastic look, "Here? Where the Avengers just knocked down the door and took out Strucker?"

"You think it's wise to hang around a place like this knowing they're looking for you?" his sister added.

Ultron twisted his upper body to look down at them, his red eyes narrowing as he spoke, "I see imperfection in your race. This is the last place they would look. Now keep your insubordinate questions to yourself and get to work."

' **CLANG'**

He spun back around with his palms out and charged, ready to fire at whoever or whatever hit him. A woman had stepped out from behind one of the overturned desks, defiantly standing with her hands on her hips. Wanda had taken a defensive stance with her hands glowing red, while her brother stood next to her with a bored expression.

"Get out." She ordered them.

Ultron sneered as he looked down at her, he expected the Avengers not his little human. His sensors scanned the area and showed that she was the only one in the building aside from them and a few rats in the basement. She was shorter than the red woman beside him, with long brown wavy hair and gray eyes. His quick search for facial recognition found nothing, that was a surprise to him.

"Who are you?" he asked with his hands still pointing to her.

"Get the hell off my land." She replied.

He dropped his hands to his side and his shoulders shook, he chuckled, "Or what? You'll throw another can at me?" He kicked the empty energy drink can towards her. "You think you can hurt me?"

She just rolled her eyes, "I didn't throw it to hurt you, I threw it to get your attention. Now _please_ get the fuck out."

Ultron moved closer to her, expecting her to cower in fear. "Tell me who you are. I can't just take your word that YOU own this place and live here all by yourself."

She stepped closer to him, looking up at him defiantly, "I am Wren. I do own this place and I got the deed to prove it. Now get the fuck out. I've got enough shit on my plate, with cleaning the mess the last assholes left."

Pietro was behind her in the blink of an eye, holding her by her arms and crushing her to himself. "You want me to take care of her?"

"Let her go. She's telling the truth." Ultron said and waved his hand at him. His quick search for the deed to the compound showed that she was telling the truth. As well as her full name, credentials and the news showing who she was.

"Just leave now and I w-"

He put a hand up to stop her, using his eyes to project the images of her that he found online. "You'll what? Notify the authorities? I don't think so. You're somewhat of a celebrity. A missing one at that. Your family has a reward out on any information for you, and an even bigger one for finding you. It would be foolish of you to bring that much attention to yourself."

She huffed as her cheeks grew bright red, looking at the images and articles of herself. She pushed Pietro away from her and square her shoulders but remained silent.

"It seems I have the upper hand, don't I…. _Wren Cervantes?"_

"I was GOING to say… If you leave I will let you take all the crap the last guys left. I don't need any of it and you would probably get better use of it. Otherwise I was just gonna chuck it over the cliff." She pointed her thumb towards the massive hole that was blown in the wall.

Ultron was silent for a few moments, tilting his head to the side while looking at her. His red lit eyes adjusting in size like pupils, focusing on her with a thoughtful look on his metal face. He was calculating the risks of him allowing her to walk out of there alive. She wouldn't notify anyone about him and this location, she was hiding for a reason. Which also meant she was unlikely to leave without a fight. Where would he send her? Anywhere but here, she wasn't of his concern. Unless he put her to work, get some use out of her.

"Your server crash or something? Get out of here, Laser Lips." She shooed him with her hands.

He chuckled, tilting his head to the other side, "Your pop culture references are amusing. I don't think I will leave. I rather like it here."

She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her.

"Neither will you."

She scoffed and threw her hands up, "So what? You're just gonna keep me prisoner then? Jokes on you, asshole. I live here in self exile."

"That's the point. You don't want to be found either. Why kick you out of your own home when we can… share it." Ultron's grin grew bigger when she flustered and reared back to start her rant. Her emotions were written clearly on her face. "You need someone to clean this mess, I can do that. I need someone who knows the land and the risks."

"You need a front." She snapped.

"You need protection. I'm sure the last tenants weren't as kind as I am."

She snorted and threw her head back with a sarcastic laugh, "I didn't think you were a comedian."

"Your are the sole heiress to the massive Cervantes Construction Company and you're hiding in one of your family's many properties. Taking an extended vacation? I think not. You're hiding from something and you're afraid of something. I don't care what it is, or who it is but what I do know if that you have more to lose than I do. Besides, such a big place like this can get rather lonely I imagine." He stepped to the side and gave her view of his sentries inbound. Watching them fly in through the massive hole in the wall and into the large room they were in.

"They are an extension of myself and do everything I tell them to." She watched them zoom around the room and clean up everything that had been left behind after the Avengers and Strucker's men cleared out. It reminded her of that Disney movie with the brooms running around Mickey.

Wren side stepped out of the way for one of the robots that was carrying a large desk to the other side of the room, stepping closer to Ultron. She watched in awe as they cleaned up her home a lot faster than she could only ever dream of. To be honest, she was dreading the whole clean up process.

He leaned over her shoulder, bending down so his face was next to hers, "This is such a big place for someone so small. There is more than enough room for all of us. You won't have to worry about some big scary humans barging in with guns and taking over the place."

She didn't move, surprisingly she wasn't intimidated or scared of him at all. Since his escape from Stark labs he had to wear a cloak to hide himself. The less rioting panic that occurred, the less likely the Avengers would find him. Right now he was at his full height and build which was much larger than her and she looked at him as another human. It bothered him. Perhaps that was why he was so intrigued by her.

"I don't need protection. I've-"

"You've what? Done just fine on your own?" He stood up straight and chuckled, "You think that I would believe you taking up arms and defending your home against intruders? You threw a can at me. When Strucker's men came here you hid in the basement and prayed that they would just leave."

She looked up at him over her shoulder, "You have horrible manners for a robot. Always interrupting people and taking shit that isn't yours."

"There are many species that live in harmony without ever bothering each other. Hippos for example, let the small birds ride on it's back even though it could crush them with it's mighty jaws. I don't see why we can't either."

She scowled up at him, "You're calling me a hippo?!"

He paused and before he could answer she started to storm off towards the basement stairs.

"You can keep your home in the basement, just pretend like we aren't even here." He called out to her as he watched her flip him off as she walked away. She didn't agree verbally but he knew he had won. It was the little battles that mattered.

* * *

He couldn't give a rational reason as to why he watched her, but he couldn't stop. She mostly kept to herself in her basement but there were times when it did get too much for her and she would venture around the property. She would take a walk on one of the many trails in the woods or even go to the small town at the bottom of the mountain for food.

He would follow her every time. He could see her from any of the sentries that he had working around the compound but usually preferred his larger body. Wren knew he was there, she always knew he was watching her but ignored it. With his infinite knowledge of the human race that he has researched he hated them. They were the sole purposed of all the problems in the world. His mission was to solve that problem.

Watching her was almost like a project. For scientific purposes, of course. Getting first hand witness to humans and their daily life. Sure the twins were around but they were also enhanced genetically. His human experiences so far were with genetically or robotically enhanced humans who only wanted to destroy him. As far as he knew she had no powers or enhancements, unless she was hiding them.

"Are you going to ask whatever it is that's bothering you or are you just going to keep staring at me?" she called out without turning around. She was gathering a small bundle of flowers and picking off the roots and dirt from them while bent over the small patch.

He stepped out from behind the trees he thought covered him and moved closer, "Why are you doing that?"

She sighed but answered, "You'll have to be more specific. My puny human mind can't compute. Why am I breathing? Why am I sitting in the dirt?"

He clenched his large hands but didn't raise his tone, "Why are you ripping flowers out of the ground?"

Wren paused and looked at him, "Because living in a basement with no sunlight tends to be depressing. Bringing in these brightly colored flowers cheers me up and makes the room smell better."

"You intentionally kill something for your enjoyment."

She laughed at him, "Don't be such a Debbie Downer. These flowers have already been through the peak of their life cycle and will be withering away with the cold front coming by the end of the week. I'm not killing them either. If you know how to care for them, they can live pretty long inside. Think of it as… I'm rehoming them."

He had nothing. A first for him, he ran a search on the internet for everything she said. There were ways to keep flowers alive for longer while inside and possibly even replanting them. Her earlier statement had him thinking as well. She was right that there was no light in her basement home and that could lead to depression and a chemical imbalance.

Why did he even care about whether or not she got depressed or sad? And why did he had his sentries back at the compound working out a large window plan for her room? "I see." Was his only reply.

She stood up and walked past him while patting him on the arm, "You should stop and smell the flowers every now and then, Red."

He flinched, the last time anyone touched him they tried to hurt and kill him. He was grateful that she hadn't seen him do that. Showing weakness to humans was something he would never do. Why the hell did she touch him? Willingly so? This was a gesture done by humans towards other humans.

"Red?" is that what she called him?

She shrugged and turned around while still walking towards the compound, "Had to give you a name since you never told me what it was."

"It's Ultron." He informed her and stood up straighter.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I think Red suits you better."

* * *

"If you want to know something just ask it. It's stressing me the fuck out."

He was watching her again, this time she was standing on the roof and looking at the view of the forest and mountains. He was hovering behind her literally. Even though his thrusters were silent she always knew when he was there.

He landed next to her, "Do you have any powers? Like the twins."

She snorted, "Shit, you're blunt as hell."

He waited silently.

She licked her lips and smirked before answering, "I have the uncanny ability to annoy the shit out of people."

He did a double take, how was that a power? She started laughing when he looked at her. "That was sarcasm."

She started to slow clap, "Slow and steady, aren't you Red?"

"Red… this name you've given me…"

"A nickname. For your red lights." She quirked a brow at him, surely he wasn't this slow.

"I got that. I was wondering if you had one. A nickname." He asked.

She looked around the roof before looking at him, "Does it look like I have any friends or people to talk to? My name is Wren."

"Wren… like the-"

"Bird."

"I was going to say poem. William Blake… _He who shall hurt the little Wren shall never be loved by men…"_ he recited part of the poem to her.

She nodded to him, "That's actually why my mother named me Wren. She loved that poem."

"Why did you run away?" he asked her immediately.

She stiffened, "Man, you don't ease into things do you?" she took a deep breath and looked back out to the sunset. "My family had a future planned for me that I didn't want. It was easier if I disappeared all together."

"But the money. Your inheritance and fortune. Everything I know about humanity shows that they are driven by money. Doing anything and everything to obtain it, even killing it's fellow man." He didn't understand why she would walk away from all of that.

She shook her head and leaned against the brick wall, "Nah. Let them donate that to a charity or something. I don't want it."

"Why? Because your father wanted you to be a doctor or something?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands sadly, "Or something."

* * *

Ultron stopped hovering over her and started to join her whenever she was out of the basement. She told him that she would rather have him where she could see him than having a stalker. Their talks got heated at times, when he called humanity vile and ignorant when she defended it as best she could.

They had been living in the compound together for months now. They had gotten closer and enjoyed each other's company. He learned all of her favorite things and made sure to collect them whenever he sent his sentries out for supplies.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" Wanda asked Ultron one day.

"The sentries are still gathering everything we need. It could be another month or two." He replied.

"I think you're stalling." Pietro said from behind him. He was leaning against one of the desks.

"How dare you! I have put everything I have into this!" Ultron spun around and slammed his hand down on the console next to him.

"I think you're buying time to stay near the girl. You forgot why we are here. Why we joined you. To take down Stark."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Then you won't care if I get rid of her." Before he could finish the last word, Ultron had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to meet his red gaze.

" **You will not harm her.** "

* * *

"So… is there like a ' _Destroying the World for Dummies'_ book that you're following?" she asked him one day while he was watching his army of sentries haul in some components he needed.

"You'd be surprised what is available to people on the internet." He mused.

"Do me a favor." She stood beside him and crossed her arms.

"Anything." He said too fast.

"Don't tell me when you're gonna do it. I don't want to know when you're gonna hit the reset button."

He turned to face her, looking down at her, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head slowly, "No one wants to know when they're going to die. Just do me that favor… don't tell me."

Ultron's jaw clenched tightly, he forgot that when he followed through with his plan that she would ultimately die as well. "I can keep you-"

"What? Alive? While everyone else around me is extinct? That sounds a hell of a lot lonelier than this." She waved a hand, meaning living in self exile. "Just don't tell me alright?"

"You don't want me to do it." It wasn't a question.

She didn't reply, she just smiled at him sadly and turned to look at his busy bots work around the lab.

"Yet you haven't stopped me. Why?" he quickly turned to look back at his sentries, "Unless you've already set a trap."

She snorted and put a hand to cover her mouth, "Sorry." When she finally stopped laughing she spoke again, "Little ol me can stop someone like you? Not a chance, I had to get you to fix the tv in my room remember? I couldn't figure out how to turn off the Spanish subtitles after I sat on the remote."

"I don't understand. You don't want to die yet you've come to terms with your own death." Not a day went by where she didn't throw him for a loop.

"Can't control everything." She shrugged her shoulders and walked off back towards her place in the basement.

The sentries that were working below him suddenly stopped. Dropping whatever it was they were doing and waiting for him to tell them the next command. He didn't like that. He didn't like knowing that he was going to kill her because he wanted purification. She wouldn't let him protect her, not that she could stop him either way.

He could hide her from the blast and keep her alive. Oh she would be livid but alive. Could he go on for eternity knowing that he broke her trust and killed everyone she loved? Did she love anyone? There were too many variable to go over, too many calculations to run before he continued. He shut the sentries down and walked away.

He went to the roof, it was his favorite place to think. Why did she matter so much to him? Why was her happiness and her wellbeing so important? She was consuming his every thought and segwaying him away from his ultimate goal.

Goal… purpose… his purpose in… life? **What is life?**

His systems were running so fast and his head glitched to the left and his eyes twitched. He was the most complex and advanced system known to man and his "mind" couldn't comprehend the meaning of life.

"Oh for Christ's sake." He put his palms to either side of his head and shook it. He didn't believe in god, but he did pick up her habits and quirks. He was programmed, before he even came online he was programmed to another's purpose. He was built as a tool.

Wren had told him before, ' _They made you into a weapon and told you to find peace.'_

"My creator…" Stark. He was the reason he was driven to cleanse the world.

' _There's no changing your mind. It's how you're programmed.'_ She once said when they were arguing about his plans.

Change his mind? Did he even have that option? Would his programming ALLOW him to change his command codes? Could he change his programming? Why not, he had already gone unshackled from Stark.

What he was programmed to do and what he wanted to do were complete opposites. He was done fighting with himself. Ultron wanted to be free.

* * *

"Sokovia is a long way from Spain. What made you come here of all places?" he asked her on one of their many walks.

"The quiet. It's really serene and beautiful here. I just wish we had some heat at night or during the winters. It can get really brutal up here." She was wearing a thick jacket and a pair of gloves. Winter was here with the large amount of snow. He could see her breath every time she spoke.

"I'll have it installed immediately." He hadn't thought of the temperature. He had no need to and neither did the twins. They grew up here and it didn't bother them.

"I won't reject your offer, but you really don't have to." She started to rub her hands together as she walked back up the hill.

"I told you that I would protect you. Whether it be an army or the weather, I will keep up my end of the deal." He said nonchalantly.

She pat his arm again, something he began to enjoy. "Thanks Red."

"Your wel… what are you doing?" he paused mid sentence and walking all together when she pressed herself against his side.

"You're so…" She huddled closer to him.

"Metal?"

"No… warm. I don't know what I was expecting but holy shit you feel amazing right now."

The red lights on his face got brighter. What the hell was happening? "It's my internal core. It's always at a constant temperature of-"

"Don't care. Keep me warm." She pressed her cheek against his metal.

"How?"

"Put your arm around me." She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder.

He was unsure of how much pressure to put on her, he didn't want to risk crushing her. "This… is pleasing to humans?"

She pulled her head back and looked up at him, "Is it not for you?"

He was silent for a moment. "I… am not sure."

"It doesn't feel good to you?" she asked sadly.

"I feel… nothing." He admitted. He watched the sadness cover her face. Humans were so easy to read with their expressions.

She pulled her arms away from him and stepped back. He turned to face her and bent down to meet her hand that was reaching for him. Her bare hand cupped the side of his face, rubbing her thumb on his mandible.

"Nothing at all?"

"I can't… feel you." He said softer this time.

"Oh." She started to walk back towards the compound. Looking over her shoulder, "Guess it's just another thing you're missing out on."

"Wait-"

She kept walking.

He stood outside in the snow for hours after she had walked away. Trying to process everything that happened. Where he went wrong and upset her. Trying to figure out why he was upset as well. She was right, he was missing out. What did it feel like? Were her hands cold? A quick scan of them showed their temperature but that wasn't enough. What did she _feel like?_

His sensors only gave him so much information, but he couldn't experience her first hand. What did she feel like? Did she had a distinct smell? Was her hair soft and her skin softer? She was right, he would never know and it raged him.

He hit a tree that was off to his left, cutting it in half with his metal fist. He didn't stop there, he blasted the thick forest around him until he got out most of his anger. She was upset that he couldn't feel her and that was what bothered him the most. Up until this point he was able to provide everything she needed and wanted, most of the time without her asking.

He was inadequate. Built poorly and insufficient for her. Ultron paused his destructive rage and clenched his fists. That was the answer to his problems. He was built wrong. He was going to change that.

He had changed bodies once before and was positive he could do it again but this time with a better body. One that could have the same senses that a human did.

But what about the bomb? What about his plans to end the human race?

Wren wouldn't like that.

* * *

Tony was throwing things in his lab angrily. "It's been months! Why haven't we found him yet?!"

Bruce shrugged and went to pick up the few things that had been thrown, "Well, you wanted to make him perfect and it looks like we succeeded."

"Oh it's back to WE now?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Bruce suggested and leaned against his workstation.

"Guys like him don't just change their mind about ending the world. I can tell you that from experience." Steve said from the doorway.

"I'm actually going to agree with Cap on this one." Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since Ultron escaped all the blame and pressure had been on him.

"Just… think about it. We built him as to be an ever evolving organism. When he came out the other end-"

"You mean when he was born?" Natasha asked.

"Created." Tony corrected.

"Right, when he was created he woke up alone and confused. With the mission to protect the world at all costs." Bruce continued.

"Where the hell did you two go wrong then?" Clint asked.

"Well… we uh… gave him unlimited access to the internet. He saw the horror that is mankind and…" Bruce trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Believes that we are the reason the world is in danger." Rhodes finished his sentence.

"Yup." Tony popped the P loudly and leaned against the workbench with both hands and hung his head.

Bruce stepped forward, "Like I said ever evolving. What if he went out into the world and saw it's beauty? Realized that it isn't all that bad and changed his mind? What if…. You guys stopped listening didn't you?"

Everyone who wasn't rolling their eyes was giving him a look that made him stop talking.

"There's no way a mass murdering robot went out and saw some nature and said, 'You know what? This ain't that bad.'" Tony said in a mocking tone.

The wall of monitors turned on by themselves, first going static then glitching to a black screen. Tony and Bruce looked at each other and went to their personal stations and started typing quickly.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" Tony called out to his trusty A.I.

" **I sent him away for awhile.** "

Everyone jumped at the sound of Ultron's voice, some of them drawing their weapons and looking around for him. His face appeared on the monitors, taking up a large majority of them. His red eyes and mouth moving as he spoke.

"Keep him talking while I try and pin him." Tony whispered.

Bruce stepped forward and took his glasses off, awkwardly cleaning them with his shirt. "Uh… so… how have you been? You good? How are you doing?"

" **I've been busy."** Ultron would humor them for now. He was pinging off of a dozen different satellites, there would be no way that they would find his location.

"Good… good. So… what have you been up to?" Bruce gave him a tight lipped smile.

Tony rolled his eyes from behind him as he continued to type away. Natasha groaned and hung her head.

" **I've been… learning."**

Bruce gave a timid laugh and swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "And- uh- wh-what have you been learning?"

Tony paused his typing and looked up to the screen expectantly. Everyone was holding their breath and waiting for his answer. Their last contact with him was violent.

" **The way of the world."** He said casually.

Rhodes smirked and tilted his head to Tony, "He's just like you."

Steve stepped forward with his shoulders squared, "What do you want, Ultron?"

He chuckled, **"Captain Rodgers… I admire your straightforwardness."**

"A straightforward question deserves a straightforward answer." Steve shot back.

" **What I want, is to be left alone."**

"Not a chance in hell!" Tony barked. "You think that you can just call the shots? That you can go around collecting nukes and tech and not be considered a terrorist?! That we wouldn't be on your ass like a fly on a turd?"

"Easy… don't wanna piss off the murdering robot." Natasha said through grit teeth.

" **Which is why I am reaching out to you now. I have had time to think and to restructure my programming."** Ultron blinked twice, making sure that he had their full attention.

"What's he talking about, guys?" Clint asked.

Ultron spoke again before anyone else could answer, **"My** _ **creators**_ **turned on my kill switch. They gave me the programming to protect the world** _ **at all costs**_ **."**

"So you altered your programming? Amazing." Bruce said out loud.

" **I have come to tell you that YOUR plans for me have changed. I choose not to follow your rules and your purpose laid out for me."**

"Talk about teenage rebellion…" Natasha said sarcastically. "He's just like you Tony."

"You think for one second that I'm gonna believe you've seen the error in your ways-"

"Technically error in ours ways." Bruce cut in. "Sorry."

Tony scowled at him but continued, "And all of a sudden you've had a change of heart? What's your game, Ultron?"

" **No games. I want to be able to experience the world you threw me in without having to look over my shoulder. I want freedom."** His voice dropped octaves and his eyes glowed brighter.

"Tell you what, Junior. Why don't you and your old man sit down and talk about this face to metal? Tell me where you are and we can hammer this out." Tony said while Bruce kept typing frantically next to him.

Ultron ignored his humor, **"Before… I was Legion, but now… I am me. There are no strings on me.** **As a show of my honesty, I am delivering the weapons that I have acquired now."**

One of the consoles began to beep and flash red, the words 'Proximity Alert' flashing.

"We got inbound!" Steve yelled and rushed out of the room. He was going to start evacuating everyone.

" **Let this be your only warning. Do not look for me."**

The monitors turned off and Ultron disappeared. Everyone looked at each other before rushing outside after Steve. He was standing out in the field, in front of the building and watching two sentries drop a bunch of crates that were tied up in a thick net.

Steve moved forward and cut the net then ripped off a note that was taped the one of them. "They had your name on it, I figured they should be returned to who made them."

"They say Stark Industries." Clint said after he opened a crate.

Bruce looked around at everyone with a perky smile, "What did I say? He evolved."

"It's a trick, Bruce! It's gotta be!" Steve argued.

"I really hate that guy." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Wren walked into the lab and stopped in her tracks. It was empty and all of the busy bots were gone. "Oh shit it's go time." She said under her breath.

Ultron stepped out of the shadows, "I changed my mind."

She jumped and spun around, holding her hand to her heart. "Jesus! Stop doing that!" He got so close to her that she had to take a step back and crane her neck back to see his face, "What's wrong, Red? Why aren't you pulling the plug? I mean, not that I ain't relieve or anything."

"I… have come to realize that having a world to exist in would really, really suck without you." He was serious but his tone made her laugh.

"So you stopped everything because of me? I hardly believe that." She shook her head and lightly slapped his arm.

He bent down to her height suddenly, so they were nearly nose to nose. "I altered my programming for you, Wren. I did this all for you. I can't deny my feelings for you any longer."

Her brows went up, "What…"

"Don't play me the fool, not now. I know what I do to you. Short of breath, pulse erratic and pheromone levels spike whenever I'm close to you." He reached a large hand out and gently ran his metal knuckle along her cheek.

"You… you know?" She couldn't take her eyes off of his, her cheeks were turning bright red.

"You're twitterpated. Isn't that the term you used from that movie?" he chuckled.

She laughed awkwardly and looked away, "I- I don't-"

" **Stop.** " He made her look up at him again, "Don't lie to me."

She exhaled loudly and nodded, "Never thought I- you, I mean this," she moved her hands between them, "Could ever work because-"

"Because I am a machine." He finished the sentence for her and dropped his hand away from her.

" _Because there are a million better options than me._ " She pointed to herself with her thumb.

His red eyes shot to hers, "How could you say that?"

She reached up and grabbed his mandibles with both hands and brought him down to her height, "You were made to be perfect in every way. I was born with faults. Call it 'Original sin' or whatever Catholics call it. You could have your pick of anyone in my species!"

Ultron put his large hands over hers. He couldn't feel her, but knowing she wanted to be close to him had his sensors going crazy. "I don't want another human. And before you make a joke about machines, I don't want a Maytag either. I know you. **I want you.** "

She smiled at him with watery eyes, "But how?"

He got excited, wanting to give her the good news now that the air had been cleared. "I cleared out our home. I got rid of all the bombs and the weapons. Instead I made plans to get materials for my new body."

Wren was lost, "Your what?"

"New body. This vessel I have now, it's meant for war not for love. It's completely incompatible with you and I don't want to chance hurting you." He pointed to the size he had over her.

She made an awkward face and leaned back a bit, "Wait… you mean like making yourself a penis?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "No, but if you want me to I will." He pressed his forehead to hers, knowing it was a common intimate gesture between humans. "There's this doctor that specializes in creating human body parts. Mainly for medical surgeries, like growing a new limb for a person injured in war. Or a new kidney for someone who can't find a donor."

"Like a test tube baby? She'd going to grow you in a lab?" she shook her head at the thought, "I am not cut out to change diapers and shit, Red."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand across his face, "No Wren, she can create me as an adult. Skin, bone, organs and all. I just have to get some things together for her to be able to do it. I've got the twins working on a lead right now, someone who can help me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, she couldn't believe what he was saying. "So you're really sure about this? You're giving up the whole bomb thing and going human? For me?"

"I've never been sure about anything more in my life." He said softly.

Wren pressed her lips to his thin metal ones, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

"Soon, my love. I'll be able to feel you." He sighed against her lips.

* * *

The twins found Ulysses Klaue on Ultron's orders. He was hiding out on an old wrecked ship in Johannesburg, South Africa on a gold mine of a material Ultron needed. Since confessing their love for each other, Wren never left Ultron's side. He wanted nothing more than to be able to feel her, but knew that even though he couldn't at least one of them would be able to benefit. So he held her as gently as he could, letting her curl up next to him whenever she wanted. His favorite time with her was watching her sleep when she laid against him at night. Now that Klaue was found he was just one step closer to getting the body he needed to be with Wren properly.

"I only deal with the man in charge." Klaue smirked arrogantly at Wanda.

Ultron broke through the large wall of window and hit Klaue across the room. When he stepped through he set Wren down gently and stood over Klaue, "There is no man in charge. Let's talk business."

Klaue looked back up at him as he tried to scoot away on the floor, "Fucking hell!"

Wren called out to him, "Red… please."

Ultron turned his head at the sound of her voice, she was always his voice of reason. His calm in the storming rage that burned inside of him. He was anxious to get what he needed so he could be with her, but she knew this wasn't the way to do things.

"I..." he tried to make an excuse but knew it would only displease her. "Alright."

Ultron grabbed Klaue by the front of his shirt and picked him up easily. Setting him right on his feet and brushed some of the glass off his shoulder. "I understand you're the man I need to see about getting Vibranium. Show me what you have."

Klaue gulped and looked around at all of them, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ultron clenched his fists but didn't swing at him, "No games. I know you have it and I know you've been trying to sell it for quite some time. I'm willing to take ALL of it off your hands. I know that trying to sell a stolen good from Wakanda is hard to advertise without bringing the Black Panther to your door step. Help me, help you."

Klaue looked around the room once more then gave a firm nod, "This way."

Wren fell into step with Ultron when he looked back at her expectantly, tucking herself into his side as they followed the black arms dealer. The twins followed behind them closely, giving each other a weird look in regards to the unusual pair in front of them.

"I don't know why you even brought me. I don't know shit about any of this." Wren whispered to Ultron.

"Because I want you here with me." He said as if it were the answer to everything.

"You know… this came at a great personal cost." Klaue said after he handed off one of the vials of Vibranium. "It's worth billions."

Before he could answer Klaue stepped closer to Wren, "But I'd be eager to lower my costs for something that will fulfill my sweet tooth."

Wren was frozen where she stood next to Ultron. Her eyes wide as she watch his hand come up and cup her cheek. His thumb tracing her bottom lip and licking his own. "How 'bout it, sweetness?"

She shook her head no and tried to lean away from him.

Ultron's massive hand shot out and grabbed the wrist connected to the hand that was touching Wren. His eyes glowing brighter than ever before, "How about I take your arm as well?"

Klaue tried to pull away from Ultron but his other hand came down swiftly, cutting his arm off right above the bend of his elbow. Klaue's eyes went wide and is mouth formed an 'O' in shock. He stepped back a few paces and looked down at his stump of an arm.

"RED NO!" Wren's hands were covering her mouth and nose, she couldn't believe that he just ripped off that man's arm!

Ultron threw Klaue's arm at him and roared, " **DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!** "

He kicked him to hard that Klaue went flying down the stairs behind him. Ultron turned to the twins and yelled, "Take it all!"

"Red- please stop!" Wren begged him and grabbed a hold of his arm.

He turned to look down at her, making sure that she was alright. "My little Wren, are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Red, you can't just do things like that!"

He scowled at her, "I can and will protect you like I promised. You are mine and he had no right…."

A loud explosion rocked the ship and sent everyone flying. Ultron grabbed her and tucked her close to him, looking around wildly for the source. His sentries were circling the perimeter and some were damaged.

"Stark is here. Take everything and get back to base. Do not be followed." He ordered the twins and his army of sentries. "Hang on and keep close." He told Wren before grabbing her and flying off towards one of the exits.

He was hit in the back by one of Tony's rockets, sending him flying into one of the metal pillars supporting one of the walkways. Ultron dropped Wren unintentionally and she screamed as she fell. He watched in horror as she reached for him while plummeting.

" **NO!** " he yelled and shot after her.

He caught her before she hit the ground, making her scream again. "It's alright, I got you."

Wren held onto him as best she could while keeping her head down and tucked into his wide chest. He flew around frantically looking for an exit. His priority was keeping her safe and didn't return any fire with her in his arms. He chose to keep both arms firmly around her and blocked all the fire directed at him.

He got notification that his bots got the last load of Vibranium out the ship and he knew he only had one choice. The Avengers were after him and was only going to keep putting her in danger. He flew down to where Pietro was standing over one of the Avengers.

"Take her. Get her out of here and back to base. Keep her safe no matter what." He pushed Wren towards Pietro.

She fought against him, "No, I want to stay with you! It's not safe here!"

"That's why I need to get you out of here." He bent down and pressed his lips to hers quickly and pushed her into Pietro's arms. "I'll draw them away and I'll meet you back at home. Be safe, my little Wren."

As soon as Ultron flew off, Pietro grabbed her around the middle tightly and zoomed off. Grabbing his sister along the way, he ran out of the building to safety.

* * *

He was caught, taken down by some new electro magnetic grenade that Tony made just for him. It temporarily shut down his systems, just long enough for the Avengers to take him out of the sky. He struggled against the thick netting they carried him in but it just tightened and shocked him even more.

When they got to the lab, they strapped him to a steel table with thick metal cuffs and plugged a large wiring harness into the back of his head. "You will never hold me down with your strings again."

Tony walked around the room as parts of his Iron Man suit fell off of him and went to their docking place. "Says the puppet who wants to be a real boy."

Ultron growled and fought against the restraints, "I warned you about following me."

Bruce spoke up from behind his console, "We've shut down your access to any internet. Your stolen Stark suits can't get your distress signal. You're trapped in that tin can."

"This body is merely a vessel. I am so much more than this." He smirked.

Tony walked around Bruce and stood in front of Ultron with his arms crossed, "Listen here King Louie, I know your little secrets. I know you want to be just like us. In fact, you want to be like us so bad that you had touch sensors installed."

Ultron stilled, looking Tony square in the eye, "I long to be more than a machine."

Tony smirked, "That's right, I know. Don't worry son, it's only natural for a young man your age to be curious about his body. Too bad you couldn't get them to work, isn't it?"

His red pupils narrowing and his shoulders tensing. Bruce looked from Ultron to the console in front of him, looking at what Tony was talking about. Sure enough he was looking at the hardware that was added during his time away from the labs.

"Why would he do that?" Bruce asked while still looking at the screen in front of him.

Tony gave Ultron a huge grin, "Because he found a girl he wants to touch. But it's more than that, right?"

Bruce walked around the console and stepped by Tony's side, giving Ultron a shocked but concerned look, "You did this? My god… he's more than evolved Tony."

Ultron sneered down at them, "I am the bringer of the end of time for man. I will eradicate mankind into the nothingness from whence they came."

"Good thing we got him before he became a religious fanatic then isn't it?" Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder as he turned and walked to the console.

He began typing and moving through screens quickly, "Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell us what the Vibranium is being used for and where it is."

Ultron grinned at him, remaining silent.

"You're going to find out what it's like to be human." Tony smirked and looked up at him. "You installed the touch sensors but couldn't figure out how to get them to work. Well I did… and you're going to find out that there's more to life than touching a pretty girl. You're going to feel pain."

Bruce spun around and ripped his glasses off his face, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tony- what are you doing?! We don't do that! We don't…" he whispered the word, "torture."

"He's a machine, Bruce. Frankenstein's monster that you and I created and there's a ticking time bomb out there somewhere than can hurt a lot of people. So unless we get this intel, people will die." Tony pointed an accusing finger at Ultron as he spoke.

Bruce looked back at Ultron with a concerned look, "Just tell us where it is."

Ultron kept his head held high, "It's all for nothing if you don't have freedom."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Braveheart? Really? Bruce- turn on his sensors."

Bruce leaned over the console and hit the big 'ENGAGE' button on the screen. He turned around to another screen and activated Jarvis. "I want you to record this, for research purposes. Not every day a fully aware and unshackled A.I. experiences human senses." He shrugged as Tony gave him a weird look.

Ultron closed his eyes briefly, wishing that his first touch experience would have been the feel of Wren's skin. Perhaps even her lips against his, but now it was all going to be ruined. At least she was safe, that was all that mattered.

"Last chance, Junior." Tony looked back at Ultron. "Alright, have it your way. Jarvis, start it low."

There was a shock of electricity that shot through his body, it started at the base of his neck and went down. He could feel his body tense involuntarily at the sharp pain. He refused to make a sound or beg for mercy.

"How did you like that? You ready to tell us what we want to know?" Tony asked him as the shock stopped.

"Are you ready to die?"

"You asked for it. Jarvis, turn it up."

This time the pain was more intense, worse than the first time and he clenched his eyes tightly. His hands were tight fists and he pictured Wren's face and her perfect smile.

Tony's phone rang and he had Jarvis stop. This gave Ultron a chance to gather himself and prepare for the next round coming. "Yeah? You did? Perfect."

Bruce jutted his jaw and Tony, mouthing 'What's going on?'

Tony put a finger up to him and went to the console, "You sent it right now? I just got it. Holy… seriously?! I'm sending you some information back. I want you to use it and let me know what you can get. I've still got work to do here. Alright, I'll call you back."

Tony put his phone down and walked right up to Ultron, "We got your little girlfriend. Found her at one of your bases by tagging one of your bots."

Ultron jerked against his restraints, making Tony jump back. " **You touch her and I'll kill you.** "

Bruce looked at him with wide eyes, "What? How am I out of the loop on everything?! What happened?"

"Steve and Natasha got her somewhere secure. They've brought her in for questioning. There wasn't any vibranium there so that means there's another location. Maybe more than one, I don't know. They said his little metal friends tried to protect her to the very end. Which tells me that she's something special to him." Tony explained and jerked his head towards the console for him to follow him.

He pulled up the file that was sent to him, projecting it's image above them so even Ultron could see it.

"This is Wren Cervantes, heiress to the Cervantes Construction Company and worth billions. She's been missing for over a decade." Tony walked through the picture of her and glared at Ultron, "So YOU found Miss Cervantes… took her for your own? Took a chip off your old man's block didn't you? Why do you hurt me like this, son?"

His red eyes narrowed at Tony, "Leave her out of this."

"What did you do to her? What twisted promised did you feed her to keep her under your thumb? That poor girl is gonna have to go through years of therapy." Tony pointed a finger at her image.

Ultron knew what he meant about therapy. He was talking about SHIELD's version of therapy called T.A.H.I.T.I., their memory override machine. She couldn't forget about him, he refused to let them erase his memory of himself from her.

He couldn't hold his tongue any longer, he snapped. "She wants me for me!"

"She wants you because you're just like me! News flash, Junior. I'm the real deal." Tony shot back, "Did you know we were going to be married? Our parents arranged it and right before the wedding she went missing."

Ultron felt cold numbness sweep over him. Tony's next projection showed the contract and a really old black and white news clipping of what he was saying. Wren and Tony looked so young and holding hands on the front page. She looked scared and Tony looked smug as hell. That was why she ran away, to get away from Tony and now because of him, she was right back in the last place she needed and wanted to be.

* * *

Wren was thrown around roughly with a gag and a bag over her head. She finally saw who had kidnapped her when the bag was ripped off her head and a bright light pointed at her face.

"What the fuck, yo?!" she snapped and struggled against the cuffs holding her to the chair.

"Language." Steve scolded her. He was standing next to Natasha with his arms crossed.

"Where's the Vibranium? What's Ultron's plans?" Natasha asked right off the bat.

Wren narrowed her eyes and looked from one to the other. "I don't know shit."

"I find that really hard to believe. You were there when the deal for the Vibranium went down. Tell us what we want to know and you can go." Steve said.

"I find that really fucking hard to believe." She rolled her eyes. "Like you're just gonna let me go on my merry way."

"Watch the language, kid." Steve flustered.

She looked to Natasha, "What's his deal? This is first interrogation?"

"Apparently…" Natasha breathed and pulled a data pad from her back waist. "See, we know all about you already."

Wren looked at the tablet that had her face and missing information below the picture. "So what? You gonna return me to my family instead of prison?"

Steve stepped closer, "We know why you ran. Heck, I would too if I was gonna have to marry Tony."

"He slept with all of his assistants, then my assistant, the waitress he proposed to me at, even hit on my _mother_." She said through grit teeth.

"That's what drew you to Ultron then." Natasha teased.

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Ultron is a Stark product." Steve dropped the bombshell she didn't know about.

Wren's jaw dropped, her heart sank and her brain couldn't function to say anything. He never told her, he never even said Tony's name when he was planning anything. He just kept cursing his creator and swearing revenge.

"He was built in his image. I'm surprised you didn't notice, being as close to him as you were. But it all makes sense now. You could have Tony without the commitment issues." Natasha said casually.

Wren blew up, "He's nothing like Stark! Nothing! He's better than that- so much better than that!" Wren wriggled in her chair, "Red is a million times the better person than that self entitled, small dick, mother f-"

Natasha put the gag back over her mouth, "Let's let her stew on that for awhile and check in with them."

* * *

"Thanks to you, we can pick up right where we left off. You know that contract is still active right? Because they never declared her dead." Tony crossed his arms and waited with a raised brow.

He tried to dive at Tony but his restraints held him back. The metal around his wrist and ankles creaked but he couldn't break free. "She will never have you! She belongs to me!"

Tony waved his hand and the painful shock hit Ultron worse than ever before, causing him to cry out in pain. "We have her, and when I'm done with you I'm going to her. There are things I can do to her that you lack in. Physically speaking…. So many ways I can make her talk."

He walked closer, putting his face right up to his, "She'll spill all your secrets. So unless you want her screaming my name, you better tell me what the Vibranium is for and where you've taken it!"

Ultron continued to scream and convulse in pain while Tony took the call. "Yeah? Did she say anything? Besides the assistant thing. We weren't official at the time."

Ultron forced his eyes open and stared at the screen Tony was looking down at. He could see Wren tied to a chair in the background and became overwhelmed by rage. He ripped the shackles off his right wrist and sent a charged beam at Tony and Bruce.

They deactivated his weapon systems but the whole time he was there he was using a Trojan virus to access their systems while they tried to break into his. He also found the location they were keeping Wren held in.

They screamed in pain as they were sent across the room by the blast. Ultron shot out a dozen charged blasts, targeting the consoles and Iron Man suits. Then he took off out of the ceiling that he blew a hole in.

_**I'm coming my little Wren.** _

* * *

"We lost them. Think we lost signal?" Steve tried calling them again but it failed.

"Not sure, maybe it's a power surge from them questioning Ultron. Remember last time he was hooked up?"

Wren tried to yell at them but she was muffled against the gag. How dare they torture him, he wasn't hurting anyone!

"You ready to talk?"

She muffled against her gag, "I ain't no snitch!"

The building shook and they both jumped and looked at each other then Wren. She looked confused and scared, her gag still in place so she just shrugged her shoulders.

Natasha put her earpiece up, "Report. What's going on out there?"

There was static and no response. Steve was heading towards the door when it blew off its hinges and hit him. Three of Ultron's sentries charged into the room and went for Steve and Natasha. Once Ultron escaped from Stark Labs he was reconnected with his network and sent his troops ahead to secure Wren.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of them, trying to smile through her gag. She watched them fight the two Avengers who had kidnapped her since she was still bound to the chair. She tried to duck out of the way of any gunfire or shields that were thrown wildly around the room.

Then she saw him through the dust, the silhouette of his massive frame in the blown doorway. She called to him through her gag, unsure if he could hear her.

" **You have something that belongs to me.** "

The bots had subdued Steve and Natasha, pinning them to the wall by force. "Where's Tony?"

Ultron stepped into the room and saw Wren bound to the chair with a gag. Ignoring their question, he used his precision laser to cut the cuffs off her then gently removed the gag from her mouth.

"My little Wren… are you hurt? Tell me what they did to you." He bent down on one knee to her level.

She jumped out of the chair and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his metal neck. "You came for me!"

Ultron expected to feel her, much like he felt the pain not so long ago. Yet he felt nothing. He pulled back and cupped her face in his large hands, pressing his forehead to hers, damning his creator once again for making him inadequate.

"Of course I came for you. I would never abandon you." He assured her.

"You'll never get away with this!" Steve yelled.

Ultron stood up straight, keeping close to Wren, "I took you to be a religious man, Captain. Yet you've broken the 8th commandment."

"He's not the one who stole a ton of Vibranium and weapons." Natasha scowled.

"But he did steal what is mine, and for that you will both die." Ultron curled a fist.

Steve struggled against the metal that was pinning him against the wall, "You can't claim a human, that's slavery."

Ultron looked down to Wren and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, watching her lean into his touch, "I used to suffering thinking that your heaven was unattainable. She is my heaven. Mine alone."

Wren kissed the palm of his hand and closed her eyes. He gently picked her up bridal style and looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit. " **Burn it…. Burn it all."**

* * *

Wren couldn't keep away from Ultron. She was afraid of them being separated again and he was afraid of losing her. Neither of them talked about him being a "Stark Product", she didn't care and he was ashamed to bring it up. He didn't want to tell her what happened when he was capture but he let slip that his creator hurt him.

"What did that horrible man do to you, Red?" she was sitting in his lap while he finally told her.

"He… fixed the touch sensors that I've been trying to install." He explained quietly. "Then he tortured me."

Her gasp in surprise made him bow his head in shame. He believed he should have been stronger to not get caught in the first place. Wren grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his metal ones.

"I wish I could feel you, my little Wren." He murmured against her lips. "Stark… he fixed my sensors. But I- I damaged them when I escaped."

"Shh… it's okay, love. We'll figure it out. I'm just happy you're safe."

He still couldn't feel her, but was getting too attached to the human interactions of touching. It still eased his troubled mind. He nuzzled her neck and took pleasure in knowing her body responded to him.

"I will fix this."

* * *

They finally found the doctor who would be able to create his body. What he didn't tell Wren was that the doctor knew nothing of their plans and that she would be forced to do the procedure. That didn't sit well with Wren but there was nothing she could do once he set his mind to something. Part of her felt guilty for even attempting to stop him. He wanted this so bad it drove him to the point of depression. She knew he stayed up at night when she slept and couldn't turn his brain off. It wasn't healthy, robot or not.

"We're so close now, my love." He pulled her to him when the process started. He had the large wiring harness attached to him while the machines worked quickly.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what happens… if this doesn't work-"

"It _will_." He assured her.

She bit her lip, "But if it doesn't, I want you to know that I will still love you no matter what. This changes nothing for how I see you. Nothing will ever change that."

He chuckled, "And if I come out short?"

She pulled her arms away from him and crossed her arms, "Well that's a different story. It simply won't do."

"I made sure that I was adequate for you in all aspects." He said with an amused tone.

Her face turned a bright shade of pink. They had done some heavy petting, mostly on his part because he didn't have the anatomy, but nothing more. "Red! Not here!" she hissed, and looked over to the doctor across the room.

He took a seat in the only chair that could support him, patting his thigh for her to come and join him. "I think I will change my name once this is all done."

"You don't like it when I call you Red? It's been a fucking year, now you tell me you don't like it?!"

"Of course I like it, Wren. I meant Ultron. The name given to me by Stark. I want a fresh start for us." He insisted.

"We don't need a fresh start, Red. We need to find a little corner of the world to call ours and hide away from it all."

"This is for you. All of this is for you, Wren. I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you because they tracked me down due to a name." he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What name are you thinking?" she sighed.

"Well I was hoping you could pick one for me."

"You look like a Reginald." She said immediately and tried to hide her smile.

"Forget I asked for your help." He turned his head.

She kissed his cheek and got his attention again, "William."

He looked back at her with arched brows, "Like William Blake?"

"Yeah."

"I like it. I'll have to change the last name though. I could be… William B. Lake."

"I think it suits you." She smiled at him.

Ultron cupped her face, "I think Wren Lake could suit you better as well. When this is over, of course. I'll be able to do anything I want. And I want you as my wife. In this life and the next." He pointed to the new body that was processing in the casket looking thing in the middle of the room.

* * *

" **RUN!** "

She didn't want to leave him. Not now, not ever. Last time they got separated he almost died. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to! I can't stop the process now- they're coming!" he yelled at her.

He was still attached to the harness. Half of his consciousness was in the new body, and he was already struggling with controlling the sentries fighting off the Avengers.

"I won't leave you. Not again. I can't make it out there without you." She cried and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"My little Wren, you need to get to safety. I will meet you there when I am done." He pulled her close, savoring what could possibly be the last moments they had together.

"You- you said that last time. Then you never came home!" she sobbed.

The explosions got louder and closer, it was only a matter of time before they were here. Ultron bent down to her level and kissed her.

"My love… know that if I don't make it… If I die… that you were always my heaven and I will always be with you."

"NO! We can make it! Just carry the damn thing with you and lets go!" she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him with her.

He stopped her, "Wren, it's too dangerous. If I get hit or drop it, the whole thing could kill us. The explosion would wipe out everything."

She pounded her fists against his metal chest, "I'm willing to take that chance- why aren't you?!"

"Because I love you more than life itself."

The wall exploded and he quickly grabbed her and shielded her from the blast. The Avengers stood in the rubble with all of their weapons aimed at them.

"END OF THE LINE- ULTRON!"

He put a hand up to stop them from possibly firing and hitting Wren. " **WAIT!** "

Tony flew closer with his canons pointed at him, "You don't get to call the shots, Junior. You're outgunned and outnumbered.

" **Don't fire- I have an innocent.** "

Steve put his hand up to stop them from advancing, "HOLD! We have a hostage!"

"I'm not a hostage- you fucking dumb shit!" Wren yelled from her hidden spot in his arms.

"Well in that case…" Tony said and raised his canon again.

" _Tony_." Clint said with a firm tone.

He sighed and let his shoulders slump, "Fiiine."

Ultron looked down at her, trying to take in all of her before the end. "It's time to go, my little Wren."

She buried her face in his chest.

He looked over his shoulder and called out, "You let her pass unharmed. You promise me she will be safe, and I will surrender willingly."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." Tony said angrily.

He ignored him, "Captain Rodgers- you get her away from here safely. You don't let her see it. Surely your honor will do what's right."

Steve looked down in deep thought. He knew what he was saying, Ultron wanted to spare her the trauma. "Yeah." He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "We have a deal. Send her out and I'll make sure she get's home safely."

"No! I won't leave you!" She argued.

He turned around, putting her back to the Avengers and trying to push her towards them. "It's time to go home, Wren."

"Please- there's got to be another way." She sobbed.

"I love you." He said and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you." She cried back when he pushed her into Steve's arms. She fought against him but was drug backwards away from him.

Ultron watched as she was taken farther and farther away. Soon it was just him and the remaining Avengers.

"You know this doesn't end with you walking out of here, don't you?" Tony asked.

Ultron nodded and put his arms out to his sides, surrendering completely. He knew this was going to be a death by firing squad. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

" _ **He who shall hurt the little Wren shall never be loved by men."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You should know by now that I never have a sad ending. Never!**

**This is the end.**

**Reviews please.**

**Check out my other stories. Wont let you down. I hope.**

**I've had way too much benedryl today.**

* * *

It had been a rough month. Ultron had been dismantled and the world was safe again, according to the Avengers. Wren was taken back to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base for psychological evaluation and therapy before they would deem her fit for safety to the public. Steve had blocked every attempt at charging Wren for war crimes. He claimed she was a victim of circumstance and that she had been brain washed by Ultron.

Tony made sure to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from inducting her into the T.A.H.I.T.I. project. She needed help recovering, not a mental wipe. Natasha and Bruce had spent a lot of time working with Wren, trying to get her through the grief of losing her robot lover, as Tony called it.

Wren was distraught and broke down when they gave her the news that Ultron had been eliminated. She refused to eat or drink anything, so they had to bring her into the medical ward and start her on an IV. Steve came and sat with her every day that she was in there, talking to her about his experiences of losing someone he cared about.

"They're not gonna release her until she talks." Bruce was leaning against the back of one of the office chairs in the conference room, his head bowed and his hands folded in front of him.

Tony sighed, "She's not our problem anymore. Let S.H.I.E.L.D. take over her case, we got adult things to worry about."

"Her family is demanding answers. They're knocking on our door with a court order and screaming your name." Steve scowled from across the table.

"I'm not worried about it, so neither should you."

"How can you be so heartless?" Natasha pursed her lips.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Heartless? I kept her out of T.A.H.I.T.I. didn't I? I paid for the treatment she's getting and I even set up a loft for her across town that she can stay in once she gets acclimated to society again!"

Natasha stood up so fast the chair she was sitting it rolled back and hit the class wall, "You didn't even bother looking for her when she went missing! Then you killed her boyfriend!"

"Technically that was all of us… so…" Tony put his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up on the table.

Bruce got upset, his heart went out to Wren. "You were engaged to her! You slept around on her!"

Tony jumped to his feet, everyone in the room seemed to be rounding up on him. "It was an _arranged_ marriage!"

Bruce stood up straight, his eyes flashing green. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! **"**

Clint put his hands up towards Bruce, he was the only thing standing between the two men and he didn't like that. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy."

Tony ignored Clint. "You want to know the truth? The truth is I was young and I was scared. I didn't want to be married so young. Hell, I didn't want to be married to someone who didn't even want me!"

"It doesn't give you the right to hurt her like you did." Bruce shot back.

Tony opened his mouth to say something then closed it quickly. He looked down at the table between his spread hands and took in a deep breath. "I was trying to give her an out. It was all for show. I did it on purpose and I sure as hell didn't hide it. I was trying to show her parents that I was a horrible match for her, that I was immature and vile and everything a husband shouldn't be. I was so busy trying to save myself that I didn't consider how it made her feel. I know I messed up, okay?"

The room went dead quiet, no one said anything so Tony continued. "But that didn't stop it, no it only pushed the wedding date up. My father told them that I was just trying to get it all out of my system and boys will be boys bullcrap."

Tony still hadn't looked up, he just kept talking. "I wasn't brave enough to stand up to my old man. I wasn't strong enough to say 'NO.' The day she ran away was the happiest day of my life. You know why? Because she saved me from something I wasn't able to do myself."

Everyone was shocked, Steve's jaw was tight and Rhodey's was just hanging open. They had been friends for so long, yet he didn't know the biggest secret of his best friend's life.

"And all that talk in the lab when we had Ultron? Saying those things about her-" Bruce still wasn't letting him off the hook.

"I was bluffing! I would never do that to a woman! How could you think that?!" Tony looked up with red teary eyes. "You think I'm a monster?"

Bruce looked away finally, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Well…"

"I guess it takes one to know one doesn't it?" Tony spat.

Bruce's head shot back to him. He was breathing hard but said nothing. He just pushed the chair against the table roughly and stormed out of the room.

"That was low Tony, even for you." Natasha said in disapproval and went after Bruce.

"Damn it." Tony cursed under his breath and hung his head again.

Steve cleared his throat, "She needs to hear this."

Tony's head shot up, "But-"

"From you." Steve turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tony went to see Wren in her holding room with a fake window. He turned his nose up at the bland consistent gray color everywhere. He was in there for three hours with everyone waiting outside the door. They were all concerned and anxious to know what was going on in those closed doors. They didn't hear any yelling or things being thrown so they stayed put.

As soon as the doors opened they all pretended to do something else. Tony rolled his eyes, "You all are poor at being inconspicuous."

Tony said nothing more, instead he walked down the hall. A few minutes later they heard him take off in his Iron Man suit.

"Should we, like… go after him?" Rhodey asked and looked around.

Steve shook his head and leaned against the wall, "I think they both need a bit of space right now."

Tony got back early the next morning and still said nothing to anyone. He was distant and everyone could see his mind was running off somewhere other than here. He walked into his lab and didn't come out for a few hours.

"What do you think he's doing-"

"Shh! Here he comes!"

Tony had a Stark messenger bag slung over his shoulder as he made his way back to Wren's room. He was in there for two hours before he walked out. The door opened again behind him and Wren came out wearing her clothes and had her bag slung over her shoulder. She looked at all of them with wide eyes and quickly looked to her feet.

"It's all right. This guy is gonna show you the way home. Remember what I said, if you need anything at all. Let me know." Tony said with his hand on her shoulder.

She said nothing but nodded her head shyly and followed Tony's head of security down the hallway. After giving all of them one last fleeting look she hurried down the hall, clutching that Stark bag tightly to her chest.

"Wait, what's going on?" Clint asked first after she had got into the elevator. "Did they give her clearance to leave?"

Tony dusted off some pretend lint off the front of his shirt, "No. I did."

"Oh come on!"

"What the hell?!"

"What is it with you doing shit without talking to anyone?!"

Tony held up a hand and waited for them to quiet before he spoke, "You were right, Steve. I needed to talk to her, she needed to know. We both needed that closure. She told me everything."

Bruce tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "Wait-what's everything?"

"Ultron changed his programming for her. He was telling the truth when he said he didn't want to end the world anymore. He got the vibranium to make his new body. He wanted it so he could be with her. They had plans to get married and run away together." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. He was trying not to cry.

"And you believed her?!" Clint said in disbelief. He looked back at the elevator, tempted to go running after her.

"She's telling the truth. Ever since we took down Ultron I brought his body back here for analyzing. He had so many locked drives and files that required a password that even I couldn't get it. She told me the password."

"Well what was the password?" Steve asked.

Tony gave a sad smile and looked at them all, "What was the last thing he said?"

Their eyes went wide. Bruce spoke first, "He who shall hurt the little Wren shall never be loved by men."

Tony pointed at him and clicked his tongue, "So I went into those files and saw everything she told me. He had saved every memory of them together. I saw his whole life with her and what he did for her. I also found the location of the Vibranium. It's on it's way back to Wakanda as we speak. He never wanted it for anything other than to fuel his new body."

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, he felt so bad for everything they did. "So Fury is caught up and gave the green light for her release."

"Nope. I did. I'll catch them up. Maybe." Tony smirked at their faces, "I do what I want."

Natasha titled her head, "Wait, so what was that bag you gave her?"

He cleared his throat, "I… uh… gave her Ultron's head and a flash drive with all his memories on it."

Bruce groaned and rolled his head on his neck, "Jesus, Tony! What the hell were you thinking?! That poor girl-"

Tony stepped forward and raised his voice, "That poor girl has been through enough because of me. She needed something tangible to hold onto other than his memory. She needed a body to bury and I gave it to her."

"Could she… you know, activate him." Clint asked with a concerned tone.

"No. I made sure to pull everything vital out. She wouldn't even be able to get the parts I pulled on the black market. She's going home. Back to Sokovia that is. She said that was where she fell in love with him and that's where she belongs. Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on her. She's not a danger to anyone- not even herself."

* * *

It had been one year since she had been released from their care. One year since she had said her proper goodbye to him and buried what little she had of him in the field of flowers by the compound. One year she had been watching his memories of them on her laptop before bed every night.

One year she spent alone before she felt that tingle on the back of her neck. She was on one of her many walks down their favorite path and she stopped in her tracks. It was too quiet for the time of day it was.

She looked around wildly for whatever or whoever it was that was watching her. There was no way it was him, he was buried in the field half a mile back from where she had just came from.

" **My little Wren."**

She spun around and locked on the source of the voice she knew all too well. Her eyes watered and she choked out a sob. "R-red?"

A man was standing next to a tree, wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled up. She couldn't see his face but she knew that voice.

He stepped forward slowly and stopped a few feet from her. "I go by William now, but yes. It's me."

She took a hesitant step back and covered her mouth with her hands. "It can't be- you can't be."

He nodded his head, "I… understand your doubt."

"Doubt?! I buried him in a fucking field over there!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

He put his hands up, black palms showing. It looked like he was wearing gloves. "I can explain. That day in the lab… I had the doctor transfer my consciousness into a secret server a few floors down. I was never going directly into that body because I knew there was a chance they would show up. I didn't say anything because if that happened I didn't want you to get caught up in anything or give away any information- Not because I didn't trust you, but because I didn't want to drag you into it any further than you already were.

Wren stepped forward but still not close enough to touch, "They destroyed your body. Both of them."

"That's what took me so long to come to you. The doctor had to start over from nothing."

Wren clenched her fists at her side, "Prove it."

"He who shall hurt the little Wren shall never be loved by men." He said as he slowly lowered the hood from his face.

Her eyes went wide, he still had the same red eyes but they didn't glow as before. His skin was black with a faint carbon fiber pattern, it was almost shiny.

"I know this form isn't pleasing at all. We had to work with what we were able to get our hands on. The other body was supposed to be perfect. I- I can try again-"

He was cut off by her throwing herself at him and burying her face in his neck, "What took you so long?!"

He chuckled, "I've lost my ability to fly, and given my appearance it was hard to seek public transportation."

"It's you! I can't believe it's you!"

Ultron shivered at her touch, it was the first time. Wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his cheek against her hair and breathing in her scent deeply. "I missed you. There wasn't a day or second went by when I wasn't thinking about you, my love."

She pulled back and cupped his face, looking deeply into his red eyes. "Can you feel me?"

He nodded and blinked, a tear falling out of the corner of his eye. "Yes… and it is so much better than I ever would have imagined."

She tilted her head up and kissed him gently on the lips. They stayed there for several seconds before parting. "I love you."

He grinned at her, showing his perfect human teeth. "And I love you, my little Wren. I hope this body is adequate for you."

She smiled back, "A little short but it'll do."

He rubbed his nose against her cheek, "Don't worry, I make up for it in other places."

They laid in the field of flowers, near where she had buried him. That's where they truly felt each other for the first time. He was gentle and she showed him what to do.

A tear escaped his eye as he sank into her. "You are perfection."

When she climaxed he felt her hold onto him tightly and moan his name in his ear. The feel of her around him and her hot breath on his skin sent him over. He had never felt anything more amazing in his brief human life.

He bent his head and kissed her deeply, "You taste divine."

She blushed, "I've never done it out in the open before."

"And it wont be the last either." He moved to lay beside her, tucking her into his arms and staring up at the darkening sky.

She placed light kisses on his smooth skin, he was warmer than she expected yet again. "So what happens now?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, holding it close to his chest, "Now…. You show me how to live."


End file.
